


care

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Short Metodey, Bathing/Washing, Battle, Boys In Love, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Soft Yuri, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Yuri is poisoned in battle with the Flame Emperor, Byleth cares for him.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98





	care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicbubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbubble/gifts).



> Written for a raffle I did on twitter!!! Thank you for your support <3
> 
> This is a glimpse into my headcanon for Yuri and Byleth's early relationship. Post B-support, Pre-Timeskip.

It stings.

Yuri dodged the short man’s, _Metodey’s_ , blade—he must have—so, why is Yuri clutching his stomach, slumping to the hard tile of the Holy Tomb?

That greenish sheen. 

Poison.

Yuri should have known.

But Yuri doesn’t have a chance to comprehend which kind, before a gust of charcoal fabric sweeps over his vision and Byleth intercepts Metodey’s follow up attack. The orange glow of the Sword of the Creator nearly blinds Yuri as it slices through the air and Metodey, too, slumps to the ground.

“Hold on, Yuri,” Byleth says before commanding the front units to apprehend the Flame Emperor, “Now's our chance!” Rather than join the vanguard, Byleth sprints toward Yuri, crouching down to assist Yuri to sit up with his back against a stone wall of the catacombs. He withdraws something from his pack: a vulnerary, “Drink this.”

Yuri stretches out his hand to grasp the translucent bottle, its viscous, magical liquid sparkling hauntingly even beneath the low, low lighting of the Mausoleum; but needles pierce through Yuri with every exertion, it _burns_ , and Yuri drops his arm to his side once more.

Resourceful as always, Byleth uncorks the bottle and brings the lip to Yuri’s mouth, tilting Yuri’s chin so the astringent liquid can slide down Yuri’s throat. Byleth’s gaze doesn’t leave Yuri’s once while he finishes the healing potion, ensuring Yuri drinks every last drop.

Yuri gasps when it’s empty, it tastes terrible, acrid and sharp, but that means it’s real, and it strengthens Yuri enough for him to choke out, “ _Poison._ ”

Again, they go through the same ordeal, Byleth holding a vial of antidote as Yuri drinks it down, this one is even more disgusting. How could Yuri be so clumsy?

“You’ll be okay,” Byleth reassures him.

The previous time Yuri was debilitated like this will forever be etched into his memory; he can’t believe he was open enough to share it with Byleth last they spoke. Life isn’t guaranteed, but something about the confidence of Byleth’s tone lets Yuri agree, “I will.”

The light that dances within Byleth’s eyes at that is dulled with the silencing of the myriad clashes of steel quickly replaced by a cry of rage from Dimitri, “Edelgard!”

“Wait here,” Byleth breathes before he returns to the fray.

Edelgard? Weren’t they fighting the Flame Emperor? A tinny echo rings in Yuri’s ears amidst all the chaos and his eyes fall shut as he fades out of consciousness.

*

“Yuri.” Byleth nudges Yuri awake from his half-slumber.

Yuri hates how meek his voice sounds when he asks, “What happened?”

“I’ll explain later,” Byleth says. “Let’s just get you back safely.” His eyes scan over Yuri, leaning against the wall, his palms curled up, his legs extended, “Can you walk?”

 _I don’t know_. Yuri plants his white, heeled boots on the floor and attempts to push off of it, but he trembles, tumbling back to where he started, “Just give me a moment.”

It’s for naught, the same thing happens on the second try.

“Don’t force yourself,” Byleth says, turning around and lowering himself to Yuri’s level, “I’ll help you. Hold on to me.” 

Byleth doesn’t mean to carry Yuri like a child, does he? It’s not a position that Yuri wants anyone to see him in, especially _Byleth_ , especially with how their relationship has been as of late. 

Yuri hesitates, “I’ll be fine. Just need—”

“Hold on,” Byleth orders.

Yuri allows himself—Byleth’s assuredness—allows Yuri to relent, wrapping his arms around Byleth’s chest as Byleth lifts Yuri from beneath his thighs. Pressed up against Byleth like this, resting his head on Byleth’s shoulder, Yuri can’t help but notice how _solid_ Byleth is. Yuri never imagined this would be how he found out.

But Yuri’s too frail to do anything other than tighten his grip as Byleth carries him back to the surface, Yuri dozes off again to the faint sounds of an aggravated Prince Dimitri and the wishful thinking that Byleth _chose_ to carry him, rather than only did it out of responsibility and duty.

Surely, Balthus or Dedue would have been up to the task, even Sylvain would do… But here Yuri is so weak, yet so at home, clinging to Byleth, drifting into oblivion.

*

The ceiling seems so much further away when Yuri wakes up, the darkness much lighter than that of Abyss. Where’s Balthus?

Rolling to his side, Yuri attempts to recall the day’s events. It hurts to move. Wherever this is is comfortable, yet Yuri’s disorientated, nauseous, a frost of sweat upon his brow.

“You’re awake.” _Byleth?_

“Friend?” Yuri questions.

“How are you feeling?” Byleth asks from where he’s seated at his desk.

“I’m fine,” Yuri lies.

“The sword had Venin on it,” Byleth explains that which Yuri already inferred. “The antidote should do the trick, but I wanted to keep an eye on you.” 

Ever reliable. Yuri sighs, “You didn’t have to.”

Byleth smiles at him, “You’re important to me.”

What does that mean? Blood rushes to Yuri’s face, though he would rather it didn’t. It’s been awkward between them, ever since their first kiss, when Yuri stopped understanding what he really wanted out of Byleth and Byleth started saying things like this. And now Yuri finds himself in Byleth’s _bed_. This certainly isn’t how this usually occurs.

“Thanks,” Yuri manages.

“Would you like me to wash your wound?” Byleth asks. “I didn’t yet, since you were sleeping.”

It dawns on Yuri that he’s unaware of what state his appearance is in or how long it has been or what injuries he even has. A mirror would be welcome. Yuri instinctively peers down toward his thighs, noting the rusted iron hue of dried blood over one of them on Byleth’s linens.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri comments.

“Don't worry about it,” Byleth says. “We’re fortunate you can rest here.” Spoken like a true mercenary, what exactly _has_ Byleth seen?

“How bad is it?” Yuri nudges at the sheets to push them down, and Byleth assists him when he barely is able to.

After the linens drag past Yuri’s knees, Yuri realizes he’s only in his Ashen Wolves tunic, no pants, no boots, a light slash across his thigh. It seems to have closed up well enough.

“Mercedes used some healing magic on you, it should be better soon,” Byleth remarks. “I’ll fetch some water to clean it with.”

“I can do it myself.”

“I wish that were true,” Byleth says. “I’ll just be a few minutes. Is there anything else that you need? Are you hungry?”

“I’m fine,” Yuri lies again.

“Okay. Wait here.”

When Byleth departs, Yuri has the opportunity to examine the unassuming quarters. They’re similar to other noble students’, nothing that would give Yuri a glimpse into Byleth’s psyche. Only what is probably lesson plans set about the desk, a bulletin board, a candle. Who is Byleth, really? And how is it that he can wield that blade?

*

Byleth wasn’t lying—Byleth never lies—no time seems to have passed since Byleth exited and the door creaks open revealing him, hands full, a small wooden bucket in one, a sack from the dining hall in the other. He truly intends to wash Yuri’s wounds… Yuri can't remember when he was last cared for like this, it must have been before he left home, even. To submit to someone, to admit his faults and vulnerabilities, it’s more than just a dampened rag caressing Yuri’s skin.

“I brought you a pastry,” Byleth says, his wooden chair scraping along stone as he pulls it from the desk over to the side of the bed and presents the treat to Yuri.

Yuri’s heart races from only that simple gesture, “Thanks, friend.”

Luckily, Yuri is able to clutch the dessert himself, he brings it to his lips and begins to nibble at it—it’s hardly divine, but Yuri realizes he was quite hungry after all and he devours the sweet.

“It looks like you enjoyed it.”

“You could feed me anything right now and I would.”

“I’m glad,” Byleth says, before glancing toward the bucket resting near his feet. “The water will only get colder.”

“Yeah,” Yuri concurs.

Bracing himself, studying his body, Yuri notices that most of his accessories have also been removed: his chain, his cape, his brooch. There's some dirt on his calf and some blood over the wound. “May I?”

“Go ahead,” Yuri acquiesces, exhaling.

Byleth repositions himself at the foot of the bed, between Yuri’s legs. The focus with which Byleth tends to him, the _love_. Yuri hopes he isn’t reading into it, but there’s a _warmth_ in the chill swipe of the cloth over him as Byleth dabs at his gash first, clearing all of the blood that has gathered there, dunking the cloth in the bucket to clean it between, the splash of the water being dipped into deafening within the room as Yuri steels himself at such a genuine act.

“Sorry,” Yuri apologizes for taking Byleth’s time, he owes Byleth a debt after this.

“Don't be, I want to help you.”

Yuri’s heart flutters, because he just _knows_ Byleth is caring for him out of kindness and not an ulterior motive from either of them.

And the care is helping, it helps Yuri to deflect with, “You’re lucky, you know,” as Byleth slides the rag over Yuri’s inner thigh. Byleth doesn't say anything, but there’s a flicker of recognition in his jade gaze. “You can touch me more, if you'd like.”

“Not now…”

That implies there might be a later.

But Byleth’s expression conveys only concern, he’s fixated on gently scrubbing Yuri’s calf. Upon finally letting the cloth settle in the bucket, Byleth places his calloused hand on Yuri’s, “Just get well.”

Electricity. From just a hand, more so than when Byleth had been touching Yuri’s thigh. Yuri’s frozen in place, lost for what seems an eternity, before Byleth lets go. “It’s late. You should sleep.”

Then it happens.

Byleth scoots next to Yuri, where he’s sitting up in bed, his lips get closer to Yuri’s cheek, and Yuri _turns_. Their lips brush together and Byleth’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t withdraw. In fact, Byleth urges his mouth against Yuri’s, like he did in the library. And now Yuri’s strong enough to reach up to stroke along Byleth’s jaw and pull him near, to peck at Byleth’s lips.

An eternity again, the heat coursing through Yuri at the chastest kiss. But Byleth breaks free, “We really should rest.”

And Byleth’s gone, leaving Yuri to recline on the pillow and shift his focus to the cracks within the dormitory ceiling. Yuri’s too distraught to ask what time it even is, to follow up with anything suggestive as he covers himself with the blanket.

He only observes that Byleth removes his cloak before lying on the floor and draping it over himself. Normally, Yuri might invite Byleth to his side, flutter his lashes, coo _there’s room here for two._

There are so many phrases Yuri could use. A million ways to entice Byleth to cuddle up next to him and hold him all night. 

But after _that._

After Byleth protected him.

All Yuri can do is tilt to the side, watch Byleth close his eyes, unfazed by the uncomfortable ground, and wonder if Byleth, too, is thinking of him, if this is only a part of how much he cares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic like this, but I love Yurileth and my mind went here based on cosmicbubble's prompt!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus) (18+ please!)


End file.
